Connections Between Weapons and Meisters
by AnimeDevilFan
Summary: Four weapons who became death weapons, but couldn't be used by Lord Death, find new meisters. They meet new friends and soon enough the meisters are dragged to the DWMA. How will the three meisters react to being in a new place and not know anything about friendship and love? Has a lil bit of comedy and romance as well, along with the adventure and friendship.
1. Meister and Weapon Info

Name: Jessica  
Nickname: Jess  
Occupation: Meister (Grim Reaper and Witch)  
Partner: Death Arrow  
Personality: If she doesn't know who you are, she can be cold and quite mean but if she knows you, she's kind and hyper.  
Crush: Death The Kid  
Looks: Jessica has long white hair that has three black stripes on the right side of her head and she has gold colored eyes. She wears a red dress that has a yellow skull on the top part of the dress. She also wears a pair of matching red boots that have two yellow stripes on the top of the boots.

Name: Death Arrow  
Nickname: Arrow  
Occupation: Death Weapon (Bow and Arrow)  
Partner: Jessica  
Personality: He's kind and very intellegent, although he is very quiet.  
Crush: Liz Thompson  
Looks: Arrow has short spiky black hair and black eyes. He wears a black suit most of the time but will, from time to time, wear a black t-shirt and black jeans, along with a pair of black sneakers. There is a white grim reaper skull tattooed over his right eye, to show he is a Death Weapon.

Name: Mini  
Nickname: Mini Star  
Occupation: Meister (Assassian)  
Partner: Scythe  
Personality: She can be intellegent and quiet but most of the time she can be like Black Star, ultra hyper assassian.  
Crush: Black Star  
Looks: Mini has long light blue hair and green eyes. She wears a shirt identical to Black Star's, except it's blue and red and it stops at her mid-stomach. She also wears a red skirt with a blue stripe on the bottom, along with red sneakers that have blue stars on them. She has a star mark on the right side of her stomach and a blue star mark on her left shoulder.

Name: Scythe  
Nickname: Sy  
Occupation: Death Weapn (Scythe)  
Partner: Mini  
Personality: She is cold but can show kindness to certain people. She never shows pain and acts cool, kinda like Soul.  
Crush: Soul "Eater" Evans  
Looks: Sy has long black hair, black eyes and shark like teeth, similar to Soul's. She wears black shirt and grey skirt most of the time with a black and white jacket, along with black and white high tops. She has a white grim reaper skull tattooed onto the left side of her neck, to show she is a Death Weapon.

Name: Ninote  
Nickname: Sir Shy, Nino  
Occupation: Meister (Gunman)  
Partners: Riko and Micho  
Personality: He's very intellegent but has terrible social stats, so he also very quiet and shy, except around his weapons.  
Crush: Maka Albarn  
Looks: Nino has short silver hair and blue eyes. He wears a green shirt with a red tie and pair of green gloves. He also wears a dark yellow jacket and dark blue jeans with black sneakers.

Name: Riko  
Nickname: Rikky  
Occupation: Death Weapon (Pistol)  
Partners: Ninote and Micho  
Personality: He's quiet, kind and, compared to his brother, very mature despite being the younger brother.  
Crush: Tsubaki  
Looks: Riko has long black hair, tied up in a long ponytail, and has one black eye and one white eye. He wears a black ninja uniform, white bandages wrapped up to his shoulders and black sneakers. On his left cheek, he has a white grim reaper skull tattooed on it, showing he is a Death Weapon.

Name: Micho  
Nickname: Mikey, Mich  
Occupation: Death Weapon (Pistol)  
Partners: Ninote and Riko  
Personality: Just like his younger brother, he can be just as kind but unlike his brother, he can be ultra hyper.  
Crush: Patty Thompson  
Looks: Micho has short black hair and, just like his younger brother, has one black eye and one white eye. He wears a black and white cowboy outfit with a matching cowboy hat. On his right cheek, he has a white grim reaper skull tattooed on it, indicating he is a Death Weapon.


	2. Prologue 1: Assassin Scythe Meister

_AnimeDevilFan: Here's my new story! Just like in the Soul Eater anime and manga, there will be three prologue's then the actual story begins. First things first! Sy?_

_Scythe: You got it! My creator only owns me and Mini, not Soul Eater._

_Mini: LETS GET THIS STARTED! *fist pumps the air*_

_AnimeDevilFan: *sweatdrops* Oh boy... Well, like Mini said.. Lets get started! This is about the Assassin Scythe Meister and her death weapon!_

_Scythe & Mini: Enjoy! *both grin*_

* * *

**\Scythe's POV/**

I yawned. This was getting boring. Me and Mini have been patroling the streets all night. Oh yeah, the name's Scythe but my friends call me Sy and, as my name states, I'm a scythe weapon. But weird thing is, I'm a death weapon yet, Lord Death can't wield me like he can with Spirit. Oh, and before I forget, my partner is Mini, whose an Assassin Scythe Meister, but she's a hyper, loud brat. Well, she's my partner and I'm actually use to her stupidity, believe it or not. "Hey Sy!" My hyperactive partner yelled. I looked at her, annoyed. "Yeah...?" "Can we go visit Blair?!" She asked/yelled. I sighed. "Alright... I haven't seen the annoying cat in a while..." I said, bored out of my mind. She yelled happily then grabbed my arm and started dragging me to Blair's place. I tripped multiple times but kept up with Mini.

We reached Blair's house. I looked at the pumpkin shaped house. I never understood Blairs obsession with pumpkins but then again, pumpkin is the main word she uses for her spells. Mini took out an orange key and unlocked the door with it. "BLAIR! ITS ME! YOUR FAVORITE ASSASSIN!" Mini shouted as she kicked the door open. "And it's Sy..." I said as I walked in, my hands in my jacket pockets. "I'm in the bathroom, my lil friends! 3" I heard Blair yell. I sweatdropped. Just great... "Okay!" Mini shouted as she started walking to the bathroom. I sighed following her. What stupidity will be awaiting us today... We walked into the bathroom and saw Blair taking a bath. "Oh boy..." I sweatdropped. "Hi Blair!" Mini yelled happy. Blair giggled, smiling. "Hiya Mini, Hiya Sy! How are my two favorite students?" She asked. Mini tilted her head, looking at Blair, confused. Blair blinked then giggled. "Oh yeah, thats right! Only Sy was a student at DWMA." I rolled my eyes. I used to be a student at the DWMA but when I became a death weapon and couldn't be used by Lord Death, I left then I met Mini and we had a strong bond, so we became partners.

Just then some dude, with white hair and red eyes, kicked the window open and crashed through it. He landed in Blair's bath tub. Mini just watched while I covered my mouth, trying not to laugh. When his head popped out of the water, he noticed that Blair was naked and he got out and kept his back turned to her, blood gushing out of his nose. I bursted out laughing and fell on the floor. "Oh my god! Dude! That is soooo not cool!" I yelled at the dude. Then a girl, with blonde hair in pigtails and green eyes, bursted into the room through the window and side kicked the guy in the head, making him hit the wall. "Dumbass!" The girl yelled at the guy. I got up and watched them. Mini then whispered to me. "Should we leave?" "Nah... Lets see what happens..." I said to her. Blair made her clothes appear on her body when the boy transformed into a black and red scythe and the girl grabbed him. My eyes widened. These kids were from the DWMA! I grinned. "Alright kids. Let's see what Lord Death has done with his students since I left." I said, making the girl look at me, her eyes widened. "You use to be a student at the DWMA?" She asked. "Ha! I doubt that. She doesn't even look like student." I heard the scythe boy say. I smirked. "Stay out of this Blair. I call dibs." I told her. "Okay! 3 Have fun Sy!" She giggled. "Oh I will..." I grinned. "Lets go Mini!" I shouted transforming into a black and white scythe with a skull on the handle. "You got it Sy!" Mini yelled, grabbing me and spinning around then resting me on her left shoulder, where her blue star mark is. "Heheh... This is going to be fun! Not only will we beat these two, we'll be getting the witches soul, too." The scythe boy said. "Huh?" Both me and Mini said. "What witch? There is no witch here." Mini said, confused. "The witch Blair. What other witch is there?" The girl said. So these two go by that saying. "Mini... Remember that saying I told you..." I said to her, quietly. Her eyes widened slightly then nodded. "It ain't looks or form that matter... It's the soul that's important." "Bingo..." I said. "Lets go!" The two kids yelled. Mini grinned. "Ready Sy..." "Ready Mini.." This was going to be fun.

***After three battles***

I yawned as me and Mini walked down the sidewalk. Me and Mini fought those two three times and beat them all three times. We decided to let Blair have her fun with them. I heard explosions from a distance and smirked. She loved her explosions. After an hour or two, the explosions stopped. I looked back. I wonder if Blair won or not? Mini was crossing the street when I heard a motorcycle coming down the street. My eyes widened. "Mini! Look out!" I yelled to her but she wasn't quick enough. I quickly pushed her out of the way and got hit by the motorcycle. I went flying ahead and skidded against the street to a stop. I heard a girl scream then I heard Mini yell. "Scythe!" "Sy!" Blair yelled as she and Mini ran to me. Mini kneeled next to me. "Scythe... A-Are you alright...?" She asked, tears in her eyes. I looked up at her and grinned. "Oh c-come on M-Mini... You s-should know it'll t-take a lot more than that t-to take me down..." I said, weakly. I could feel blood on my stomach and knew that I would end up getting some stitches. My eyesight grew weary then I fell unconscious, the last thing I see being Mini shouting my name and a set of red and green eyes behind her.

**\Mini's POV/**

"Scythe!" I shouted as Sy fell unconscious. I closed my eyes as my tears started rolling down my cheeks. Why the hell did she have to go and do that?! "Oh my god!" I heard someone yell behind me. I turned around and looked to see the two kids from before. "Dammit. I'm sorry, I didn't see her and-" He didn't get to finish talking because I punched him. I glared at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Don't you know not to try and kill your higher-ups!" I yelled at him then kneeled next to Sy again. I looked at her stomach and saw a large gash on it. "Damn..." I mumbled. "Let us help! Please! It's the least we could do after what happened!" The girl pleaded, after she saw Sy's wound. I thought for a while. They're the only people that could help us. What other choice do I have. "Fine..." I said as the boy lifted Sy up gently. I had to trust these guys for now. I just don't want to lose the one person who could deal with me and be my best friend.

***A couple of hours later***

**\Scythe's POV/**

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in someone's bed in someone's house. My eyes widened as I quickly sat up and looked around. Where the hell am I?! "Scythe!" I looked toward the door only to get crushed into a death hug by Mini. "Scythe! You're okay!" She shouted happy. I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly. "Didn't I tell you that this was nothing." I said to her. "Now then... Mind telling me, where the hell we are?!" I yelled. Mini laughed nervously. "Well..." "You're in my room right now.." I looked toward the door to see the white haired boy. My eye twitched. "I knew I recognized those red eyes earlier..." I growled as I got out of the bed, still wearing my grey skirt and black shirt. His eyes widened, looking at me. "Aren't you in pain?!" He said. I blinked then looked at my stomach. "Oh you mean that? No I don't feel anything." I stated blankly, looking at the boy again. He scratched his head. "Weird..." Just then the girl walked in and saw me. "Oh you're up. Are you feeling better?" She asked and I just nodded, sitting next to Mini on the dude's bed.

"Well, I guess introductions are in order now." The girl said as she pushed the dude forward. "Alright, sheesh... The name's Soul..." The guy said. "And I'm Maka." The girl smiled. I smirked. "So you're Soul 'Eater' Evans, the one Spirit is always mad at, but that would make..." My eyes widened as I looked at Maka. "You're Spirit's daughter?! Damn! I never thought Spirit would have a cute daughter!" She laughed as Soul smirked. "Before she continues. My name is Mini and hers is Scythe, but just call her Sy." Mini quickly said. Maka nodded then continued. "How do you know my dad?" She asked. "Spirit is my sensei. I left DWMA after becoming a death weapon, so I-" "DEATH WEAPON?!" Soul and Maka shouted at the same time. I blinked. "Uh... Yeah...? Didn't you see the mark?" "What mark?" Soul asked, still a bit shocked. I moved my long black hair away from my neck and pointed to the white skull mark on the left side of my neck. "That mark." I stated.

"Well! We better be off!" I got up and grabbed my black and grey jacket and put it on. "Yep! You know how it is! Souls to collect..." Mini started. "...And souls to give away." I finished, grinning. Mini laughed and went to the window, opening it. "Wait!" We turned around to look at Maka. "What?" Mini asked. "Why don't you come and join the DWMA, or in Sy's case, return to the DWMA?" She asked. "Well..." Mini started and looked at me. "Oh come on! It would be more cooler if you two were there." Soul added, smirking. I thought for a while. Returning would be fun.. but I'd have to confirm with the others. "We'll see.. But until then.." I smirked and jumped out of the window, landing on the ground. "See ya around!" Mini shouted, grinning as she jumped out the window and landed next to me. She looked at me and nodded. I smirked then ran down the sidewalk, Mini following behind me. It seems me and my hyperactive partner... have new friends. And who knows, I might see my favorite school again after a long time.

* * *

_AnimeDevilFan: Well! What do you two think of Soul and Maka?_

_Scythe: Soul is an idiot, enough said about him. Make is a sweet girl, who I still can't believe is Spirit-Sensei's daughter._

_AnimeDevilFan: Okay.. Mini! How bout you?_

_Mini: Soul kinda reminds of a male version of Sy and Maka is a girl who knows how to control her weapon really well!_

_AnimeDevilFan: Sweet! Alright then!_

_ Until next time! See ya soon!_

_Scythe: Please do review._


	3. Prologue 2: Silent Gunman

_AnimeDevilFan: 'Sup guys! Here's the second prologue, which is about the Silent Gunman and his partners, the Death Pistol Brothers. Nino-kun? If you please?_

_Ninote: *nods* H-Hai... AnimeDevilFan o-only owns m-me, M-Micho and R-Riko.. N-Not Soul Eater... *looks down shyly*_

_AnimeDevilFan: *hugs Ninote* OMG! YOU ARE SOOO KAWAII!_

_Micho: *pulls me off Ninote* Easy there cowgirl! No need to squish our partner! *tips hat, snickering slightly*_

_Riko: *smiles and bows* Enjoy reading._

* * *

**\Ninote's POV/**

I was quietly walking through some ruins while my two partners were behind me talking. Oh, um... My name is Ninote. I'm a gunman meister, someone who uses guns. In my case, I use twin pistols. Even though my partners aren't twins. I looked back at my partners. They were both quite older than me. I looked to the older of the two. Micho was the older of the two weapons and, as I call him, is a hyper cowboy. I never found out why he always dressed up like a cowboy. I smiled as I looked at the younger weapon. Riko was the younger weapon but he was mature enough to be the older of the brothers. I like to call him the mature ninja, cause he always dressed up like a ninja. I looked forward at the ruins. Something else about my partners. They're death weapons, but the special ones that can't be used by Lord Death. Me and my partners reached a certain part of the ruins and saw a ton of souls. My eyes widen seeing Mifune on his knees, Angela behind him. I looked and saw a boy, with light blue hair and black eyes, and a girl, with long black hair and black eyes, standing in front of Mifune.

"Mifune! Angela!" Riko shouted, he and Micho running over to them. Mifune looked up and saw us. "Ninote and the death pistol brothers..." He said. "Mikey! Rikky! Nino!" Angela shouted, happy. The boy looked at us. "Death Pistol Brothers?" He tilted his head. I chuckled softly, gaining the boy and girls attention. "Who are you?" The girl asked. I looked at her and spoke softly. "I'm Ninote, Gunman Meister... And those two are my partners, Micho... " Micho grinned and tipped his hat. "Howdy!" "...And Riko..." Riko smiled kindly and bowed to the two. "Nice to meet you both." "...And they're known as the Death Pistol Brothers..." I finished. The girl smiled. "It's nice to meet all three of you. I'm Tsubaki." I smiled back at her. At least she's kind and isn't loud and obnoxious. "And I'm the mighty Black Star!" The boy shouted, making me flinch. Okay... Note to self: Stay away from Black Star. Micho laughed while Riko sighed, treating Mifune's wounds. "He reminds me of Mini..." He said, gaining Black Star's attention. "Whose Mini? Is he a pipsqueak or something?!" Black Star smirked. Me, Micho and Riko shuddered. "If Mini heard you say that..." I started. "... She would so fucking kill you." Micho finished. Black Star blinked. "She?" He questioned. Riko nodded. "Yeah, Mini is a she. She is an Assassin Scythe Meister." Riko said after finishing treating Mifune's wounds. "Thanks kid..." Mifune said, softly. Riko smiled and got up.

Angela then ran over to me and hugged my waist. "Nino-chan! Get rid of this meanie! He tried to hurt Mifune!" She cried. I smiled and put my hand on her head. "Why not...? I could use some practice..." And I wasn't kidding. I was going to ask Mifune to help me train but he's hurt, so this kid will have to do. "Do you think you could beat the mighty Black Star?!" Black Star yelled. "Damn, this kid is really cocky." Micho said, walking over to me. "Agreed. Shall we partner?" Riko said, walking over as well. I nodded as Angela ran back over to Mifune. "Tsubaki!" "Yes Sir!" Tsubaki transformed into a chain scythe and Black Star grabbed her, grinning. "Micho... Riko..." I said quietly as my partners nodded. The two brothers transformed into black pistols, with white skulls on them, and I grabbed them. "Let's do this!" Black Star shouted and ran at me. My eyes narrowed as I aimed at the loud assassin. This was going to be easy..

***A couple of hours later***

I stood straight, looking at Black Star who was panting heavily. "How... are you... not tired...?" He breathed out. I stared at him. He wasn't weak and had a high stamina, so he could go on for hours on end... but... "You gotta keep your mouth shut kid! Man! What kind of assassin are you?!" Micho's voice spoke, coming from the pistol in my left hand. "I agree with my older brother. If you're an assassin, then follow the three steps of assassination." Riko's voice spoke, coming from the pistol in my right hand. I nodded in agreement. This kid was good... but his weakness of being a big show-off will over power him and take him down easily. "We're done here... Micho... Riko..." I spoke quietly while my partners transformed back to their human forms. "...Let's go..." I turned around and walked away. "You got it partner!" "Yes sir." Micho and Riko followed behind me.

"Wait!" I blinked then turned around to look at Tsubaki. "Yes...?" I asked. "Why don't you come to the DWMA? You'd be great students!" She said, smiling brightly. I blinked. I guess joining the DWMA wouldn't be so bad. "Me and my lil bro were already students there for a couple of years, then we became death weapons and left!" Micho smirked. Both Black Star and Tsubaki's eyes widened. I smiled slightly. They musn't know that the skull marks on my partner's cheeks represent young weapons becoming Death Weapons. Riko nodded, almost as if answering their unasked question. "Yes, me and my brother are Death Weapons.. We aren't called the Death Pistol Brothers for nothing, you know.." He smiled. "But we'll think about..." I said then turned around and started walking away again, hearing my partners footsteps fall in time with mine. "Hey Sir Shy, you really gonna mention about joining the DWMA to Mini and Jessica?" Micho asked, looking at me. "He's right. We already know Jessica is going to protest about that idea, but there are still Sy and Arrow who have an opinion in this." Riko added. I frowned a bit, hearing Jessica's name. Jessica's mother was a witch and also a strong meister at the DWMA, but she was killed and her soul was eaten by Spirit Albarn, Sy's sensei, making him a Death Scythe. I felt bad for Jessica. She lost her father, older brother and older sister the same day, when they were on a mission to collect souls for Lord Death. I sighed then looked up at the sky. It might finally be time to move on from the outside world and connect with others.

* * *

_AnimeDevilFan: Soooo! What do you guys think of Black Star?_

_Micho & Riko: He's an arrogant idiot whose way too cocky for his own good._

_Ninote: *nods in agreement*_

_AnimeDevilFan: o.O Ooookaaaaay... How 'bout Tsubaki?_

_Riko: *blushes*_

_Micho: AWWW! LIL BRO'S GOT A CRUSH!_

_Riko: *blushes red* Shut it Micho!_

Ninote: *ignores the brothers and looks at me* I think Tsubaki is a sweet and kind lady... *smiles shyly*  
_  
AnimeDevilFan: *smiles brightly* You're still kawaii!_

_Ninote: *sweatdrops* I know..._

_AnimeDevilFan: Anyway! Thanks for reading! Be sure to review and See you soon!_


	4. Prologue 3: Witch Grim Reaper Archer

_AnimeDevilFan: And I'm back with the 3rd prologue! This one is about the Witch Grim Reaper Archer and her death weapon friend. Jess? Would you please?_

_Jessica: But of course. *smiles* AnimeDevilFan only owns me and Death Arrow, not Soul Eater._

_Death Arrow: *claps* Well done, Jess. *smiles*_

_Jessica: Arigatou Arrow. *giggles*_

_AnimeDevilFan: I'm surprised you two ain't going out.. *snickers*_

_Jessica & Death Arrow: *blushes and stare at me* NANI?!_

_AnimeDevilFan: Enjoy the chapter! :)_

* * *

**\Jessica's POV/**

Me and my partner/ best friend were running and jumping across the rooftops. I smirked, looking up at the moon. I loved the crazy moon, smiling down at us. Oh right! I almost forgot! My name's Jessica. I'm the daughter of two meisters, my mother being a witch. Don't kill me though! I'm only a tiny bit witch. Anyway, I'm also part grim reaper, thanks to my partner. I glanced back at my partner. The guy, that I call my partner and best friend, is named Death Arrow and, like his name implies, he's a bow and arrow weapon but also a Death Weapon. Even if you didn't know his name, you would still know he's a Death Weapon 'cause of the white skull mark over his right eye. He noticed me looking at him and smiled at me, making me smile back at him. Arrow was kind and he also knew how to make me smile and laugh when I was down.

I blinked and stopped running, hearing some voices coming from the alley's. "What's wrong?" Arrow asked. I walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down at the alley, Arrow standing next to me. My eyes widened, seeing my old, childhood friend in the alley with his weapons, I'm assuming. I smiled. It was Death the Kid. I've known Kid since we were 5 or 6 years old. We were always playing together when Kid and his dad, Death, came to visit my mom's fortune shop. I sighed happily, remembering those days. I watched as Kid made some sort of giant skull on the ground appear. Next thing I knew, Death's hologram appear above the skull. My eye twitched. I hated Death, for what reason, I won't tell you yet. I listened to the conversation, snickering at Kid not liking the three white stripes on the left side of his head. Not that I blame him, I'm not fond of the three black stripes on the right side of my head either.

But what I heard from Death next, got my attention big time. "Kid, there's someone I want you to bring here to the DWMA." My eyes widened. Crap! He's talking about me! I'm suppose to be at his stupid school as a student. And I don't wanna go there! "Alright, who is he?" I heard Kid ask. "It's not a he.. It's a she." Death spoke. Kid's eyes widened slightly. "You actually know this girl quite well, Kid. She's a childhood friend of yours." This time Kid's eyes looked like they might pop out of his head. "J-Jessica! She's still...!" Death nodded. "Yes she is. And you might be the only person to bring her here. I don't know if she has a weapon or not, so be on your guard." I wanted to go there and kill that bastard. How could he send my best friend to come and drag me to his stupid school! I saw, from the corner of my eye, Arrow about to jump off the roof. "What are you doing?!" I whispered to him. He looked at me and smiled. "Going to greet my lord and my old friend." He jumped down from the roof. My eye twitched and slapped my forehead. I'm going to kill Arrow! What is wrong with him?!

**\Arrow's POV/**

I jumped off the roof and landed on the ground next to the hologram of Lord Death. Everyone looked at me, surprised and shocked. I looked at each of them, my eyes stopping on a girl with long dirty blonde hair. I smiled at her then turn and faced Lord Death. "It's been a long time, Lord Death." I bowed, respectfully. I heard Lord Death laugh cheerfully. "Well, Well, Well! If it isn't Death Arrow! How've you been?" He said. I smiled and stood straight. "I've been well sir. And I've got myself a new meister as well." I spoke. I'm pretty sure Jessica is cursing me out right now. "Oh that's terrific, Arrow. And is he/she treating you well?" Death asked, being his bouncy self. I chuckled softly. "Yes, but right now, she probably wants to kill me for showing myself to you guys." I said, glancing up at the roof, to look at Jessica. She was currently looking for something to throw at me. I turned to look at Liz and Patty but I was tackled into a death grip hug. I instantly knew it was Patty. "ARROW! YOU'RE ALIVE!" She shouted. I sweatdropped. Yeah... My first meister killed me and I went into an already dead person's soul, claiming it as my own. "Yeah, you actually look better than how you looked before when you were dead." Liz said, walking up to me and pulling Patty off me. "It's good to see you girls as well. Your both looking well." I said, dusting myself off.

"Liz, Patty. You know him?" I heard Kid ask. The girls looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, we met him not long before we met you. We became good friends with the idiot." Liz said, putting her elbow on my shoulder. I smiled. "Nice to meet you Death the Kid." I said, bowing to him. His eyes widened slightly. "How do you know my name?" "Lets just say, my meister knows you very well. Oh and don't worry about that girl you need to bring to the DWMA. Leave that to me and my friends. So, expect seeing me at the school soon." I said. Next thing I knew, something metal hit my head, making me stumble sideways a bit. "Ow..." I mumbled then looked at what hit me. It was a white can with three black stripes on it. I gulped. Jessica... I looked toward the roof and saw her glaring at me. "Who would throw something at you? And a can of all things." Liz said, looking at the can. "I gotta go. Until we meet again!" I said then disappear in the shadows.

I appeared next to Jessica, just to get hit upside the head by her then she dragged me away from the alley. She stopped after a while and yelled at me. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU DUMBASS!" I sweatdropped. "Well..." I panicked. When Jessica is mad, she will murder you. "Please forgive me!" I begged, bowing to her. I heard her sigh and felt her put her hand on my head. "Fine... For now... but Kid's going to be wanting explainations from us when we get there." I sighed in relief, smiling. Thank god! I'm not going to die... yet. It all depends on how things go at the DWMA. I smirked as we started running and jumping across the rooftops again. Everyone agreed to joining the DWMA, things might start looking up.

**\Jessica's POV/**

I growled slightly to myself. I'm going to kill Arrow for what he did! I don't even wanna be near that school! How could he and the others decide to join the DWMA without telling me! Wait... Scratch that, I know why. Cause I would argue with them for god knows how long. Besides, I wouldn't win. I was badly outnumbered by them, I wasn't going to win that fight. I sighed. Oh well... Maybe going there won't be as bad as it seems. I might make other friends then the ones I have.

* * *

_AnimeDevilFan: So Arrow. What do you think of Kid?_

_Death Arrow: He's a kind young gentleman, whose taken good care of my friends. *smiles*_

_AnimeDevilFan: Okay! Jessica? What do you think of Liz and Patty? From what you've seen?_

_Jessica: They seem like a handful and Patty is damn scary!_

_Death Arrow: They aren't that much of a handful, but Patty can be a bit scary..._

_Patty: I'm not scary~! *giggles*_

_AnimeDevilFan: Who let her in here?!_

_Jessica & Death Arrow: We're innocent!_

_Patty: *giggles* I let myself in~!_

_AnimeDevilFan: *stares for a minute then grabs a broom and starts pushing Patty out* You two! End the chapter!_

_Jessica: 'Kay! We thank you for reading this chapter and we hoped you enjoyed it. *smiles*_

_Death Arrow: Be sure to review. Join us next time, when our story truly begins. See you soon!_


	5. Ch1: Starting and Returning

_AnimeDevilFan: Hey guys! Here is the first real chapter of the story! The full name of the chapter is "Starting and Returning, the Beginning of the Female Assassin's New Life." Mini?_

_Mini: *salutes* You got it! Our creator only owns me, Sy, Nino, Mikey, Rikky, Jess and Arrow! Not Soul Eater!_

_Scythe: She said our nicknames... *sweatdrops*_

_Ninote: *looks down shyly* As long a-as she doesn't c-call me S-Sir Shy.._

_AnimeDevilFan: KAWAII! *hugs Ninote*_

_Micho & Riko: Not again... *both sweatdrop*_

_Jessica: Yikes... *laughs a bit*_

_Death Arrow: Weird creator... Anyway, enjoy the chapter. :)_

* * *

**\Scythe's POV/**

WOOHOO! We're back at my favorite place of all time! The DWMA! Me and Mini were walking up the steps of the school, so we could meet up with the others. I looked at Mini from the corner of my eye to see that she was gawking at how huge the school is. I snickered. She's soooo gonna get lost in the school. We reached the top of the steps and saw the others talking. I glanced at Jessica, who was standing behind Arrow with a black hat on her head. I smirked. Probably doesn't want Kid to recognize her. I looked at Ninote and, as usual, he was standing next to his weapons, staying quiet. I feel bad for him. He probably does want to talk to us, but he just thinks that we'll ignore him. I looked at Riko and Micho. They were both smiling brightly. I guess I'm not the only one thats happy to be back. I then looked at Arrow but started laughing hysterically, gaining everyone's attention. "What's so funny, gal?" I heard Micho ask. I stopped laughing while wiping away the tears in my eyes. "What's with the red mark on your forehead dude?!" I yelled at Arrow as I started laughing again. Mini, Micho and Jessica snickered as Arrow sighed. "Ask the Archer..." He stated, pointing to Jessica. I looked at Jessica and grinned. "Nice job Jess!" She smiled a bit. "Arigatou Sy..." I smirked. "Alrighty then! Lets get moving!" I shouted then ran through the doors and down the halls. I heard Arrow and the brothers laugh while our meisters groaned annoyed then all of them ran after me.

I reached the crescent moon classroom and stopped running. I grinned then opened the door, just to get pulled away from it. "GAH!" I looked behind me to see the brothers holding me back. "Oi! What the hell!" I glared at them, making them laugh. "Unless you wished to be face to face with Stein disecting another poor defensless animal.." Riko said, looking through the door at Stein, who happened to look away from the bird and at us. "Well, well... If it isn't some of my old classmates from many years ago..." Stein said, smiling at us. I smiled back at him then got out of the brothers grip. "And you seem to forget that I actually like Stein's disections." I grinned, looking at Micho and Riko, making them both sigh and shake their heads. I walked into the classroom and over to Stein. "When did you become a teacher here?" I asked my old friend, my head tilted. He laughed and turned the screw on his head. "They needed someone to replace Sid, since I turned him into a zombie.." I blinked and my eye twitched. "You did what to Sid...?" My breathing started slowing down as I glared at Stein. He gulped. "Oh no...!" He quickly got up from his chair and sprinted away from the bird, me chasing after him. "GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE STEIN!" I yelled at him. When I get my hands on Stein, I'm going to fucking kill him!

**\Jessica's POV/**

I watched Sy chase Stein around the classroom while all the students laughed at them. I'm sure they rather watch Stein and the death weapons reminisce about their past then watch Stein disect some poor creature. I glanced at mine and Ninote's partners as they were laughing at Stein and Sy. I looked at the bird in the cage. It wasn't opened up yet so I could help it out. I tipped my hat, so no one could see my eyes, then walked over to the cage and opened it. The bird jumped out of the cage and quickly flew out of the room. I smiled. I loved helping animals out when I can. "NO! MY SPECI-" I looked at Stein as he got tackled by Sy and started getting beaten up by her. I looked at all the students, since they were all staring at me. "You should be thanking me. I saved you guys from watching a disection..." I told them. They all looked at eachother and started cheering. I smiled as Arrow walked over to me.

I looked at the students again, looking for one in particular. My eyes stopped on Kid. He was staring at me with wide eyes. I gulped. Not good... I think he recognized my voice. I watched as he got up and walked down the stairs, his weapons following him. "Jessica...?" He spoke softly, still looking at me. Crap! Gotta think of something! Gotta think, gotta think! "Um... Whose-" I froze as Arrow took my hat off. "See! I told you I would deal with the girl!" Arrow told Kid, grinning. My eye twitched then I kicked Arrow in the stomach. His eyes widened as he coughed up some blood. "Alright... I deserve that..." He said in pain, still grinning. I took my hat away from Arrow, trying to avoid eye contact with Kid. "Hey! Why'd you do that to Arrow!?" I looked at the girl with long dirty blonde hair as she and her sister were standing next to Arrow. "He's use to it. He also knows the consquences of getting me mad!" I glared at Arrow, who laughed nervously. "Heh... Sorry partner.." He stood up straight. "PARTNER?!" The sisters and Kid shouted shocked. Arrow looked at them and laughed. "Yeah, Jessica's my new meister." He said as he put an arm around my shoulders. "You sure you wanna have your arm there..." I spoke in a deathly tone, making Arrow shudder as he removed his arm. "My bad..." Arrow chuckled then looked at the sisters. "Jess, this is Liz and Patty. I've known them for a long time before I met you." Liz and Patty smiled and waved at me.

I smiled slightly then looked at Sy as she stood up, a badly bruised Stein standing next to her. "If I find out you turned anyone else into a zombie, I'll make sure you're dead... Got it!" She glared at Stein as he chuckled nervously. "Yes...!" He looked at the rest of us. "New students..." He looked at me, Mini and Ninote. "...And old students..." He said as he looked at Arrow, the brothers and Sy. All our weapons smiled at Stein. "Well... I guess that means it's time for my students to meet you.." Stein said as he shooed Liz, Patty and Kid back to their seats. I could tell Kid was still looking at me. I sighed. I have a lot of explaining to do... "All right class.. Since my specimen was released.." He glared at me as he sat in his rolling chair. I smirked. "... We will have to practice fighting... Who would like to volunteer..?" Stein asked, looking at his students. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't in the best mood to fight today... "THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR WILL FIGHT!" I saw from the corner of my eye, Ninote flinch and hide behind his weapons. I smiled at him when he noticed me. He smiled shyly and mouthed to me. "That's the guy I was telling you and Mini about." I nodded then looked at the light blue haired kid and his partner walked down to where we were. So he's one of the survivors of the Star Clan just like Mini. I looked at her and saw her eyes were widened. She was probably shocked. I closed my eyes and smirked. Poor girl... She might have to test him.

**\Mini's POV/**

I can't believe it! There is another survivor other than me! My eyes stayed on Black Star for a while then I looked towards Stein. "All right Black Star... You may fight... " Stein pretended to look at all of us, but I knew he was looking directly at me. "The young female with green eyes..." He said. I gulped. I knew it! This guy is a deranged lunatic! "Sweet." I heard Sy say. I looked at Black Star to see that he was looking at me with a huge grin. "Her? HA! This'll be easy!" He laughed. I sighed. He must be blind.. I looked towards his partner and saw her eyes widened. I followed her line of sight and saw she was looking at the star mark on the right side of my stomach. I smiled at her and waved. She noticed and waved back, smiling back.

"Now then... Let me, first, introduce my old classmates who are now returning as students with their meisters. Scythe..." Stein started. "Sup! Just call me Sy!" Sy grinned and waved at everyone. She saw Soul and Maka and smiled at them, earning herself smiles from them. We did say we'd think about it and now, here we are! "...Micho and Riko, who are brothers..." Micho grinned. "Hey Howdy Hey! Just call me Mikey!" Riko smiled and bowed. "Greetings.. Just call me Rikky, if you want.." I smirked. I've been good friends with the pistol brothers for a long time. "... And finally, Death Arrow.." Stein finished. Arrow smiled and waved. "Hiya. No need for the Death part of my name, so just call me Arrow." I heard some girls sigh lovingly and saw some of them swoon. I sweatdropped. Someone's gonna have fan girls.

"Now, lets have your new classmates introduce themselves. First.." Stein looked at Jessica and she nodded. "My name is Jessica. You can call me Jess though." She smiled sweetly at everyone and I saw some boys have hearts in their eyes. Awww! Jessie's got fan boys! "Next..." Stein said with a crazy grin, looking at Ninote, making him shiver, scared. Micho and Riko stood behind Stein and both of them hit him on the head. "Don't scare our partner!" They yelled at Stein as he turned the screw on his head. "Fine.." Ninote looked at everyone then down at the ground. "H-Hi... My name is Ninote.. You c-can call me N-Nino.. If you w-w-want.." I looked at him and patted his shoulder, smiling warmly. He looked at me and smiled back. "That leaves you.." Stein said, looking at me. I nodded then put on my outside personality. "HIYA! My name's Mini! Nice to meet cha!" I grinned. "Oh great! It's a female Black Star!" One of the students said. Everyone else in the class started murmuring to eachother. I mentally sighed. I'm going to be compared to him.. Great...

I heard Sy growl. I looked at her and saw her glaring at the students, blood dripping from her teeth and red marks appearing on her face. "OI! SHUT IT!" Everyone stopped talking and looked at Sy. "IF YOU WISH TO KEEP YOUR SOULS, THEN I SUGGEST YOU KEEP YOUR DAMN MOUTHS SHUT! IF ANYONE SPEAKS ILL OF MY PARTNER AGAIN, THEN I'LL BE SURE TO MURDER YOU!" Sy yelled. I watched as everyone's faces turned pale. I blinked then bursted out laughing. Sy looked at me and smiled as her red marks disappeared and she wiped off the blood that was dripping from her mouth. "Good to know I made you smile." She grinned. I stopped laughing and wiped the tears out of my eyes. "Indeed you did!" I smiled. "Your a demon weapon...!" I heard Black Star's partner say. Sy looked at her and smirked. "Of course I am. Don't you remember me Tsu?" Sy asked. Tsu blinked then her eyes widened. "Cynthia..!" She said, shocked. I started laughing again. "Cynthia! Your name use to be Cynthia!" I yelled as Sy sighed. "I could easily say what your real name is Mini.." I froze then stared at her with wide eyes. "You wouldn't..." "I would.." She grinned. I gulped then shook my head. "Lets just start this fight." I said walking to the side of the classroom, opposite of Black Star. Sy shrugged. "Alright. Fine by me. Good Luck Tsubaki!" She grinned then ran over to me and transformed into her weapon form as I grabbed her and span her around, resting her on my left shoulder. "Good luck to you as well!" Tsubaki smiled then transformed into a chain scythe and Black Star grabbed her. "Time for me to show you how big of a star I am!" He shouted with a huge grin on his face. I nodded. I'm hoping this will go by quickly... So I don't have to hurt him too badly..

***Couple of hours later***

I grinned. This was fun! Black Star has great fighting stats. But he's too obsessed with himself. I looked at him. He was panting but still had that huge grin on his face. "Heh.. Your not bad! You might be as big of a star as me!" He yelled, still grinning. I smirked. "Your not so bad yourself buddy!" And I meant that. Even though Sy would probably say differently. "As much as it is cute watching you two compliment eachother..." I blushed faintly then glared at Sy. "...We have a fight to end." I smirked. "True.." "You know how to end it, right." I could tell she was smirking. I closed my eyes but next thing I knew, all I saw was darkness. Shit! Sy activated her demon powers! Oh no... I have no control of my body in this mode! I was going to use the Way of Assassination, not this! I opened my eyes not long after, just to see Black Star on floor with a large cut across his stomach, Tsubaki kneeling next to him. My eyes widened, staring at them. I looked at my hand and didn't see Sy. "Don't worry Mini... Sy is being tied up..." I turned and saw Jessica next to me, concern visible in her eyes. I looked to Black Star as he sat up, glaring at me. "What the hell was that for?!" He tried to yell. Jessica glared at him. "It's not her fault. She has no control of her body when Sy activates her demon powers." She said. Black Star's eyes widened. "She doesn't...?" He tried to stand but he groaned in pain and sat back down. I felt my stomach start to churn. Oh boy... I quickly closed my eyes then sprinted out of the classroom as fast as I could. "MINI STAR!" I heard Sy yell. I couldn't be there. I feel like I'm going to puke.

**\Black Star's POV/**

My eyes widened when I heard Sy yell Mini's name. Mini Star? Was that her nickname or something? I noticed Sy struggling. "Untie me dammit! I have to make sure Mini Star is alright!" She shouted. Arrow sighed and shook his head. "No way Sy, and stop calling Mini by her nickname. It's stu-" "IT'S NOT HER NICKNAME DAMMIT!" Sy shouted. I stared at Sy. Hold on... So, Mini's real name is Mini Star..? Does that mean she's part of...? "There finished." Tsubaki said as she finished stitching my cut. As soon as she helped me up, I dashed out of the classroom and down the halls. I had to find out, if Mini is part of the Star Clan or not.

***An hour later***

**\Mini's POV/**

I was sitting on the railing of one of the balconies in this school. I sighed. I can't believe Scythe would do that.. Oh wait.. That's right.. The Star Clan are the reason why her parents are dead.. She hates Black Star cause he's a part of the clan, but she doesn't hate me cause of our bond and that I was her first friend. I looked up at the stars and smiled. I quickly turned towards the balcony entrance and saw Black Star there, panting heavily. I stared at him for a minute then returned my gaze to the stars. "You should be resting..." I spoke softly. I listened to his footsteps as he walked over to me and sat next to me on the railing. "I know.. but I had to know..." He said, not being his usual loud self. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "Know what?" I asked. He took a deep breath then looked at me. "Are you... a survivor..?" I looked back at the stars. I knew what he meant, but I wasn't sure if I should tell him or not.

I thought for a while then sighed and looked at him. "Yes... I am..." He nodded then looked away. "Also... Why did you run away before..?" I looked down. This answer was one I didn't particularly like... "I have a fear of pain..." I said softly and prepared for the laughing, closing my eyes in the process. I felt his hand on my back and my eyes shot open. I looked at him and saw he was looking at the stars, a smile on his face. "W-Why aren't you laughing...?" I asked, still shocked. He turned to look at me, the smile still on his face. "Why would I laugh? Everyone has some sort of fear. Although, I can now understand why Scythe is your partner. A set of stitches that were on her stomach were wide open and she didn't even feel it!" He said, laughing slightly. I stared at him with disbelief. He was the first person who didn't laugh at my fear, even Sy laughed at my fear. I smiled softly. At least he won't make fun of me for it. "Oh... And I'm sorry.." He blinked, looking at me. "For wh-" Something must have clicked in his head when he looked down at his stomach then back at me, smiling kindly. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault." He said. I nodded then looked back up at the stars. After a while, I heard Black Star singing softly.

_**"If there was one thing I can understand,**_  
_**Is everything about nothing,**_  
_**Excalibur,**_  
_**I can't stand him,**_  
_**I just hate the name,**_  
_**I want to break him,**_  
_**Get away from me,**_  
_**You cannot be me,**_  
_**Get out of my way,**_  
_**Stay away!**_  
_**You don't understand,**_  
_**This is my stage,**_  
_**This is my place,**_  
_**It's my stardom.**_  
_**  
No matter what they say,**_  
_**I wanna go my way,**_  
_**Don't wanna change my mind,**_  
_**Don't say anything,**_  
_**Let me shout this out,**_  
_**I got the skills,**_  
_**That's why I'm at the top yea,**_  
_**All of you,**_  
_**Just don't know,**_  
_**You just don't how,**_  
_**Great I am,**_  
_**I take a bunch of evil souls,**_  
_**But never can, they take mine."**_

I smiled, listening to him. He may be being nice right now, but he wouldn't be him if he didn't show off. I leaned against him, making him wrap his arm around my waist. He musn't have cared if I leaned against him or not.

_**"I walk, everyone watches,**_  
_**I speak, everyone listens,**_  
_**If you think I am just showing off,**_  
_**Your dead wrong,**_  
_**All of you,**_  
_**Just don't know,**_  
_**You just don't know how great I am,**_  
_**There's no one who can destroy me,**_  
_**I can never be defeated.**_  
_**  
I am the everything,**_  
_**I never lose my way,**_  
_**This is the Black Star Kingdom,**_  
_**I never lose myself.**_  
_**  
I walk, everyone watches,**_  
_**I speak, everyone listens,**_  
_**If you think I am just showing off,**_  
_**Your dead wrong,**_  
_**All of you,**_  
_**Just don't know,**_  
_**You just don't know how great I am,**_  
_**There's no one who can destroy me,**_  
_**I can never be defeated.**_  
_**  
I am unbeatable,**_  
_**There is no doubt on it,**_  
_**You can't surrender no more,**_  
_**I never lose myself.**_  
_**  
I am the everything,**_  
_**I never lose my way,**_  
_**This is the Black Star Kingdom,**_  
_**I never lose myself."**_

He stopped singing and I smiled again. He sings really good. I'm sure he doesn't even realized he started singing. "Um... Sorry about that.. It just so quiet that I..." I looked at him and saw his cheeks were slightly red. I kissed his cheek, making his cheeks turn even more red. "It's alright.." I smiled then closed my eyes and started singing softly.

_**"Come on, it's starting!**_  
_**A show time of surging waves**_  
_**Burn it firmly into your mind,**_  
_**The moment the world bows before me!**_  
_**  
Your voice, which shines**_  
_**In the night sky is the signpost that**_  
_**Yes, leads me to become myself**_

_**From the very first moment**_  
_**We met,**_  
_**I knew...**_  
_**  
We were born**_  
_**Under a star with your name**_  
_**Just as light and shadow are side-by-side,**_  
_**Closer than anyone else**_  
_**  
Aim for that same sky**_  
_**In the distant future**_  
_**  
There is no end**_  
_**The show goes on for eternity**_  
_**Destiny is always**_  
_**Sleeping within my hand**_  
_**  
It may be quiet,**_  
_**It may be modest,**_  
_**But as long as there is meaning, **_  
_**Yes, I will be proudly in full bloom**_  
_**  
As we bear**_  
_**Various**_  
_**Joys and sorrows,**_  
_**  
We were born**_  
_**Under a star with my name**_  
_**Let's push forward on this road**_  
_**Straight on, as our hearts direct us**_  
_**  
Aim for that same sky**_  
_**In the distant future**_  
_**  
For now**_  
_**All I can do **_  
_**Is watch over you, but...**_  
_**  
We were born**_  
_**Under a star with my name**_  
_**Let's push forward on this road**_  
_**Straight on, as our hearts direct us**_  
_**  
We were born**_  
_**Under a star with your name**_  
_**Just as light and shadow are side-by-side,**_  
_**Closer than anyone else**_  
_**  
Aim for that same sky**_  
_**In the distant future"**_

I stopped singing and opened my eyes. I sat up and looked at Black Star, who was smiling brightly at me. "What are you so hap-" I'm silenced when Black Star's lips connect with mine. My eyes widened. What the hell just happened?! I was frozen stiff, as much as I like the guy, I think I'm just too damn shocked to do anything. He soon pulled away and blushed, looking down. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to-" I cut him off by kissing him. His eyes widened for a while but then he smiled and kissed back. The kiss was a bit rough but also soft and passionate. We soon pulled away and looked into eachother's eyes. Hold on. Black Star's eyes are green not black, what the hell? "Strange. Ninote said your eyes were black, not green?" Black Star laughed a bit and grinned. "Is there something wrong with that?" He asked. I blinked and smiled. "Not at all. I like green eyes." I giggled happily, earning myself a bright smile from Black Star.

Just as we were about to kiss again, Sy ran to the balcony entrance. "What the hell are you doing near her you-" We both looked at her to see that Micho and Riko have a strong grip on her and have tape over her mouth. Micho looked at us and grinned, tipping his hat. "Sorry about her. We'll make sure she doesn't disturb you two again." Riko smiled. "Indeed. Continue on love birds." I blushed as the brothers dragged Sy away. I'll kill them later. I looked at Black Star and kissed him lightly. "We should probably head back." I got off the railing as did Black Star. Before I could walk away, he grabbed me and kissed me again. "Would you be my girlfriend.. Mini Star?" He asked blushing. I smiled and gave the hyper assassin one last kiss. "Hai.. I'd love to be your girlfriend.." He smiled and grabbed my hand as we both walked down the stairs to the school's entrance. Well, I think I had a terrific first day of school. I'll have to ask Jess and Nino how their first day went later tonight. Well, if my boyfriend lets me that is.

* * *

_AnimeDevilFan: Awwwww! We already have our first couple!_

_Mini & Black Star: *both grinning and blushing red*_  
_  
Jessica: How adorable! *giggles*_

_Scythe: *grumbles*_

_Micho: It seems Scythe..._

_Riko: ...is upset._

_Scythe: You two aren't twins so don't start acting like a set of twins!_

_Micho & Riko: *snickers*_

_Death Arrow: Until the next chapter._

_Ninote: Bye... Don't forget to review.. We would like your opinion.._


	6. Ch2: The Second Day

_AnimeDevilFan: Hey guys! I'm back! Did ya miss me?!  
_  
_Scythe: Betcha no one did! *snickers*_

_AnimeDevilFan: Mean... _ Any who! The full name of this chapter is "The Second Day, the Flame of a Childhood Love, Rekindled." Micho?_

_Micho: You got it sheriff! AnimeDevilFan only owns me, Riko, Ninote, Jessica, Death Arrow, Mini and Scythe. Not Soul Eater!_

_AnimeDevilFan: Thank you! ^^_

_Micho: No prob! :D_

_Jessica: *gulps, looking down* Lets just get this over with..._

_AnimeDevilFan: Someones shy! *pokes Jessica*_

_Mini: Enjoy the chapter! *grins*_

* * *

**\Jessica's POV/**

I sighed as I sat on Stein's desk in class. He walked into the classroom and saw me there, a questioning look on his face. I look at him then sighed again, shaking my head. He smiled and walked over to me. "Let me guess... Fanboys..?" He asked. I nodded. Yeah... I got fanboy's and Arrow's got fangirls. Stein sat next to me on his desk. Believe it or not.. But I actually like Stein as a teacher. Hes had my back since I got here yesterday. I wonder why though... "You know... You could always hang out with Kid instead of Arrow, so you wouldn't get separated from each other and also, with Kid around, your fanboy's wouldn't bother you anymore.." I sighed. Stein has a valid point... but I can't talk to Kid.. I just can't.. "Look who else is here.." Stein said, smiling. I looked toward the door and saw Kid, Liz and Patty walking into the classroom. "Hello Kid, Liz, Patty.. Your here early.." Stein spoke. Kid looked at him, about to say something then saw me and stopped. I looked down, trying not to make eye contact with him.

I heard Liz sigh. "We were all up early for a change, so we decided to come to class early today." Patty giggled. "Yeah~! Hey Kid! Why are you so quiet all of sudden?!" She asked Kid. "Oh.. Um..." "It's probably because Jessie isn't paying attention to him." I heard Liz say, pretty sure she was smirking. "Well, um.. I..." Kid stuttered. Please, don't be looking at me anymore.. Please, don't be looking at me anymore.. I looked at Kid and saw he was looking down with a light pink blush on his cheeks. I smiled slightly. It was always so easy to tell if he was blushing or not, since he's so pale. I looked at the ceiling and smiled a bit more. I remember when we were 9 years old, whenever I kissed his cheek, when him and his dad had to leave, that his cheeks would turn red and I always teased him about it and he would deny it everytime, even though it was obvious. I laughed softly, thinking about those times. I looked at Kid again and ended up making eye-contact with him. His eyes widened slightly, realizing I looked at him. I searched his eyes. They looked liked they were pleading... Pleading me to be with him again, like when we were kids. I felt my heartbeat start to quicken. Weird.. My heart only did that around Kid when I still had my crush on him, during our childhood. Could it be...? That my crush on Kid is returning.. or growing..?

I quickly broke the eye contact before I started blushing. I heard Kid sigh. I got this strange feeling that something bad is gonna happen right about now... "Hey Kid~? How come you're not freaking out over the fact that Jessie has three black stripes on the right side of her head?" Patty asked. I sweatdropped. I called it! I fucking called it! I sighed, waiting for him to tackle me... Wait? Why isn't he tackling me? I looked at Kid to see him smiling at Patty. "Why should I care? Jess is fine just the way she is. Symmetrical or not." My eyes widened. Did he really just say that? Holy shit! Who is he and what has he done with the real Kid?! "What the hell!? You freak out over your three stripes and not over hers!?" Liz shouted at him. I sweatdropped. Okay.. That did it.. I watched has Kid fell to the ground, crying and saying he was a piece of garbage and a pig. I sighed. If they know it's a sensitive subject then why bring it up. I got off the desk and walked over to Kid and kneeled beside him. "We give up! I'm pretty sure we've tried everything and nothings worked." Liz said, aggravated. I looked at Kid then placed my hand on his head then started humming the tune of a song we sang when we were younger. Kid instantly silenced then grabbed my hand and held it in his. He sat up and looked at me. "You still remember it...?" He asked. I looked at him then nodded, smiling slightly. Kid smiled brightly then started singing the lyrics, me singing along at certain parts.  
(**Kid**, _Jessica_, _**Both**_)

**I spread my hand wide, telling it to reach you far on the other side**  
**Proof of our strong bonds**  
**Basking in the brilliant sun rays, I meant to spend the morning as usual,**  
**But it was concealed by the dark sky**

_Listen to the baby bird's chirping_  
_And you'll be able to see a bright future, so_  
**If the** _two of us_ **Combine** _Our power_ _**Then certainly we can call the light back**_

_**Resonate! Grasp the glittering voice in both hands**_  
**If** _everyone_ **listens to our shining,** _singing voices_, _**their hearts will be refreshed**_  
_**Get there! Immediately, in our hearts welling up with emotion,**_  
**Hey, look up**_ at the sky, __**and let's go! That's the signpost.**_

**Holding out my hands towards this wide earth, I feel tomorrow's wind**  
**Proof of our strong power**  
**I should be able to fulfill my friends' wishes with a nonchalant face,**  
**But it was concealed by the dark clouds**

_Look at the sparkling sunset_  
_And you'll become more optimistic_  
**Certainly** _Everyone's_ **Wishes** _Will be fulfilled, __**and everyone will smile**_

_**Resonate! Hold the glittering voice in your heart**_  
**If you look up**_ at the shining moon_ **and** _starry sky, __**you can get through this!**_  
_**Get there! Immediately, in our hearts welling up with emotion,**_  
**Hey, look up** _at the sky, __**and let's go! That's the signpost.**_

I looked at Kid, seeing his eyes closed and still smiling brightly. I looked at Stein, who was smiling as well and swaying back and forth. I looked at the Thompson sisters to see they were doing the same thing as Stein. I smiled. It's been a while since I last sang this song, it feels good to sing it again.

_Listen to the baby bird's chirping_  
_And you'll be able to see a bright future, so_  
**If the** _two of us_ **Combine** _Our power_ **Then certainly we can call the light back**

_**Resonate! Grasp the glittering voice in both hands**_  
**If** _everyone_ **listens to our shining,** _singing voices, __**their hearts will be refreshed**_  
_**Get there! Immediately, in our hearts welling up with emotion,**_  
**Hey, look up** _at the sky, __**and let's go! That's the signpost."**_

Me and Kid stopped singing and looked at each other then just started laughing. This always happened after we sang. I heard clapping and looked at the Thompson sisters and Stein. "That was awesome you two!" Liz said smiling along with Patty. "Indeed.. Well done.." Stein said smiling at me. I laughed nervously. "Hehe... Thanks.." I looked at Kid and my whole face turned about the same shade of red as my dress. Kid kissed me. My eyes were wide and I could hear Liz and Patty snickering. Kid pulled away and smiled at me. "I've been waiting far too long to be able to do that.." I blinked then smiled slightly. "Aishiteru.. Kid.." He smiled brightly then kissed me lightly then said, after he pulled away. "I love you, too... Jessica.." I giggled a bit.

"Well, it's about time!" My face turned back to it's normal color as I looked toward the door. I saw Sy and Soul smirking at me and Kid. "I was wondering when you two were going to start talking again!" Sy said, snickering slightly. "And hook up. Lets not forget that." Soul added, laughing a bit as he and Sy pounded fists. "Indeed!" My eye twitched as I got up, letting go of Kid's hand. I slowly started walking towards Sy. She gulped then started backing away. "Um... I might be late to class today Stein.." She said as she darted down the hall. "And why is-" I couldn't hear him anymore since I ran out of the classroom and after Sy. I am going to kill Sy! I get this feeling she set the whole thing up! I growled as I started running faster to catch up with her.

**\Kid's POV/**

I blinked as I watched Jessica run out of the classroom after Sy. "Oh.. That's why.." Stein said, chuckling softly. "Now then.." Stein looked at Soul. "Did you and Scythe wake Kid and his weapons up early on purpose..?" Soul looked at Stein and smirked. "That obvious, huh?" "Very.. I'm pretty sure, somewhere in the back of Jessica's head, she knew that this was set up..." I smiled then felt something in my hand. I looked down and saw a piece of paper in it. I blinked then opened it. A note? Who would...? I smiled, recognizing the handwriting. Jess... I read the note and it said, _"If the next thing you were going to ask was 'Will you be my girlfriend?' then the answer is yes. I'd be delighted to be your girlfriend Kid. -Jessica"_I smiled brightly then sighed happily, folding the paper back up and putting it in my pocket.

"Hey Kid? What was that paper? Can I have it, so I can color it and make it into a giraffe?" Patty asked, jumping up and down. I looked at her then shook my head. "Nope. I'm keeping this piece of paper." I said, standing up and strolling over to my seat. I sat down on it and sighed happily again, smiling brightly. "He's a lovestruck idiot.." Soul said, rolling his eyes. "This coming from the dude whose got a crush on the female death scythe!" Liz said, smirking. I looked at Soul and saw his cheeks were slightly red. "I do not! That would be uncool..." Soul grumbled, glaring at Liz as she laughs. I watched as everyone else was walking into class. My eyes widened, seeing Black Star walk into the classroom, on time, and he's not boasting about himself. I noticed Mini was walking next to him and talking with him. I smiled. Ever since Mini and Black Star started going out, Black Star as been a much better student and assassin. I was about to close my eyes when I noticed Sy was in the classroom but not Jessica. I sighed and shaked my head. She must have gotten attacked by her fanboys... Good thing that'll change real soon.. I smiled then waited for class to end, so I could go find my love.

***After class***

I had walked all over the school and couldn't find Jessica anywhere. I had told Liz and Patty to go home and they did so. I sighed as I started walking out of the school. When I looked up, I saw Jessica standing by the top step, watching the sun set. I smiled and walked over to her. As soon as I was standing right behind her, I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed my chin on her shoulder. I felt her stiffen up a bit but she soon relaxed afterwards. "You know.. There is such a thing as a warning.." She said, making me laugh a bit. "But that's no fun.." She rolled her eyes then turned around, so she was facing me. "Read the note..?" She asked as her head tilted. I smiled at her and nodded. "Yes.. And I'm glad.." I kissed her softly and placed my hands on her hips. She started kissing back and wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled again. Finally..! After many long years of waiting, I have my love in my arms at last.

* * *

_AnimeDevilFan: I WIN!_

_Jessica: *blushes red and looks down*_

_Kid: *grabs Jessica's hand, glaring at me then walks away with Jessica*_

_AnimeDevilFan: You're no fun! *glares at Kid*_

_Mini & Micho: *snickers*_

_Scythe: See ya in the next chapter! Be sure to review!_


End file.
